The closest known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,180 (1991) to Combs. Combs addresses the problem of removing a headed hinge pin from a car door. His tool gets the job done while offering some protection to the worker who is hitting the tool with a hammer. The present invention offers further protection for the worker's hand by providing a hand guard. Additionally the same tool can be used as a hammer, a nail puller, a pry bar and a roofer's shingle remover.
Related art is noted below.